Cool Cat's Christmas Fuck Fest
by TheNonexistentGuyOfDoom
Summary: Cool Cat does a bunch of fucking on Christmas and it was good.


It was Christmas morning. Cool Cat had just woken up from the best dream in which he defeated all the bullies in the world. Cool Cat then realized it was Christmas morning, so he rushed downstairs to open up his presents.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy Derek!" exclaimed Cool Cat.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you!" replied Daddy Derek.

Cool Cat opened up his first present. It was a Cool Cat T-shirt. Cool Cat loved the gift.

"Wow! This looks grooooovy! I'll add this to my Cool Cat shirt collection!"

Cool Cat opened up the second present. It was the new Cool Cat smartphone. Cool Cat jumped for joy, for he had wanted this for a while now. There was one last present for Cool Cat. It was from Butch the Bully. Cool Cat grew worried, but he proceeded to open it up. Inside was a dildo and a Daddy Derek Buttplug™. Cool Cat was confused. He had no idea what those were. He asked Daddy Derek about the gifts.

"Well, Cool Cat, that glass thing is called a dildo. Ladies would put them in their peepee for pleasure. The other thing is my new buttplug. What you do is you put it in your anus. It actually feels pretty nice once you get used to it."

Cool Cat then rushed upstairs. He had no idea how to put the dildo in his penis, because it was too big. He remembered that women used it. He called for Mama Cat. Mama Cat then rushed upstairs.

"What is it, Cool Cat?"

"Mama, can you show me how you use this thing?"

"Well, uhh...sure! Okay..."

Mama Cat then proceeded to pull down her panties. When Cool Cat glanced at her vagina, his cock hardened. Mama Cat's pussy began to become wet. When it was wet enough, she put the dildo inside her, and thrusted it back and forth.

"See, Cool Cat? This is how we use it."

Mama Cat continued to thrust the dildo, and soon enough, she came all over Cool Cat's bed. It wasn't enough though. She looked at Cool Cat, and then pulled down his shorts. She took the Daddy Derek Buttplug™ and stuck it deep inside her ass.

"Cool Cat, I'm going to show you a real good time. Let's say we are boogie woogying!"

"OOOOOOH! I LOVE TO BOOGIE WOOGY!"

Mama Cat then took Cool Cat's hardened cock and stuffed it inside her mouth. She slurped all over it and deepthroated it as much as possible. After a couple minutes, Cool Cat began to feel tingly. Cool Cat then came all over Mama Cat. Mama Cat then took out the Daddy Derek Buttplug™ and gave it back to Cool Cat.

"And that is how we pleasure ourselves with these. I hope you learned from this..."

Mama Cat then put her panties back on and walked out. Cool Cat hatched an idea. He thought of Maria and decided, as a nice gesture, that he would use the dildo and buttplug to pleasure her.

Cool Cat dressed up and went outside with his dildo and buttplug. He went over to Maria's house. He was welcomed in by her mother. Cool Cat then went into Maria's room, where she was playing on her phone. Cool Cat then sat down next to her.

"Hey, Maria! I got some cool new toys that can make you feel great!"

"Oh? Can you show them to me?"

Cool Cat grabbed the buttplug and dildo and presented it to Maria. She was confused, because she had no idea what to do with them. Cool Cat then took the dildo, and slid Maria's panties off to show her how they are used. He took the dildo and jammed it into Maria's vagina. Maria loved the sensation of the dildo being thrusted into her. In a matter of seconds, she came.

"Now, that's done, here's the Daddy Derek Buttplug™!"

He took the buttplug and shoved it deep into Maria's anus. It felt a bit painful at first, but after a while, Maria began to enjoy it. Cool Cat then remembered the time that he fucked her, and believed it was now the time to do it again.

Cool Cat stripped down and then took his cock and thrusted it into Maria's pussy. The sensation of the buttplug and Cool Cat's penis was astoundingly pleasurable. Cool Cat and Maria then came after a few minutes of fucking. Cool Cat then decided that he needed to go home, but he invited Maria over.

Once they were at Cool Cat's house, he told Mama Cat of what he did with Maria in her room. Mama Cat was surprised with this, but then she hatched an idea. She then led Maria and Cool Cat into Cool Cat's room and stripped them both down completely, along with herself. She began to pleasure both Cool Cat and Maria, with her mouth, the dildo, and the Daddy Derek Buttplug™. After a while, Mama Cat then took Cool Cat's cock and put it inside her. She continued to thrust the buttplug and the dildo into Maria, while fucking the shit out of Cool Cat. After a while, everyone came all over the floor. Daddy Derek heard the commotion and went to check it out. He noticed the 3 completely naked, with the floor covered with semen. Daddy Derek wanted to join in on the fun.

"Hey, kids, I think it's time for sex education!" said Daddy Derek.

Daddy Derek stripped himself down and showed Cool Cat and Maria how to properly fuck, so that it can last a longer time than just a few minutes. Daddy Derek then proceeded to fuck Mama Cat, ad showed Cool Cat and Maria some positions and tips on doing so. Cool Cat and Maria then proceeded to imitate Mama Cat and Daddy Derek, and after around an hour, everyone finally came.

"Wow, Daddy Derek! That is reeeeeaaaaally neat! I ought to do that more often!" exclaimed Cool Cat.

Everyone then went downstairs and then had some lunch, and all was well.

TEH END!

Now, don't lie to me, you got turned on by this. I know you did. ;)


End file.
